


Sexy in Your Socks

by kadytheredpanda



Category: Tintin (Comic), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadytheredpanda/pseuds/kadytheredpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshot Right before Tintin and Chang's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy in Your Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sexy in Your Socks  
> Author: LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)  
> Pairing(s): Tintin/Chang  
> Rating: T  
> Warning(s): slash, teenage boners  
> Disclaimer: Don't even get me started.  
> Other tidbits: For the socks prompt on the kinkmeme. I apologize that this is so short. I wanted to emphasize more on the emotions and fluffiness versus any actual sex.
> 
> This is post-Tibet. Assuming here that Chang is in his mid to late teens and Tintin is in his late teens (at the most twenty) this late into the Tintin albums.

Chang realized what he was about to do when he dropped his pants and shivered at the chill nipping at his exposed thighs.

"What's wrong?" Tintin asked at the other side of the bed, his plus-fours already completely off his body. He tugged off his teal pullover as his friend replied:

"Tintin… I am afraid."

The pullover flew behind the redhead. "Afraid of what?"

Chang's cheeks reddened as he stared down his own body. Aside from his shoes and the pants around his ankles, he was still fully clothed. He noticed the obvious bulge between his legs, straining against his underwear and trying to free itself in vain. He could see his concerned friend's crotch acting the same through his boxers, emphasizing what they both just consented on moments earlier in Tintin's bedroom.

"This… This is the first time I have ever—And I am afraid—"

Tintin crawled over the green comforter and hugged his friend.

"Don't worry about it, Chang. This is only my second time. I'm sure I'm just afraid as you are." Tintin patted his back before letting go. He remained on his knees, sadly smiled at his friend.

Chang gasped. "Tintin? You mean you are not—"

"I was sixteen when I became a reporter. That usually doesn't happen. Usually the newspapers want more experience, more education, before they even think of hiring somebody. I… had to do some things I was not very proud of to get it." Tintin's face matched his fiery hair in color as he nervously laughed.

Tintin was unsure how to react to Chang's dropped jaw.

"It… Wasn't very good, if you're wondering. So maybe… I should just consider this my first time as well. And don't worry about making a mistake either, if that's what you're afraid of."

Chang, uneasy, breathed through his teeth. "It is not just that."

Tintin readjusted himself on the blanket so that he sat Indian style, not as if he was attending a Japanese tea ceremony.

"Oh?"

"I've never been completely naked in front of anyone before. Not when I was in the orphanage, not even in front of my family. At least, not like this…" Chang cupped his crotch, attempted to censor it from Tintin and himself.

Tintin leaned forward and pried Chang's hands apart. "Hey! Don't be embarrassed! It's okay! I can understand why you feel so awkward!"

The reporter's eyes lit up as he remembered something he tended to do while masturbating.

"Y'know, Chang… You don't have to be completely naked when you're… doing the deed."

"…You don't?"

Tintin nodded. "As long as the 'necessary parts' are available everything's good to go. In fact, I was actually planning on keeping my socks on."

"Why your socks?"

Tintin covered his red face as he laughed. "I… Okay, this sounds so silly… I don't think I look very handsome. Especially my feet. Told you it was stu…"

His friend pulled at his white shirt, exposing the reporter's chest. Chang glided his fingers all over Tintin's features: his freckle sprinkled bosom, his pink nipples, the bullet scars sparkled here and there. Chang smiled as he noticed that Tintin, like he, was an "outie."

"This? Ugly?" Chang pointed with a laugh. "Most that I know would envy a body like yours!" Chang smashed a cheek against Tintin's soft belly.

"Including you, I presume?"

Chang ceased rubbing his cheek. Tintin detected a faint laugh that did not come from himself.

Tintin played with Chang's hair. Part of him felt so embarrassed to say it out loud, but he felt that Chang would understand how awkward it felt for him, being his first time saying it. He did not even need to touch his face to know how much heat radiated from it then and there.

"Chang… Shut up and kiss me."

Tintin spread his legs and scooted closer to the boy at the side of his bed. The cream cotton socks Tintin wore clapped against Chang's thighs and the dips behind his knees whenever Tintin squirmed to get a better liplock with Chang. The pair was soft, not starchy like his. If anything, Chang liked the fact that Tintin wore his socks not just because it was his way of trying to make his friend comfortable, but they were also so warm. And felt good—really good. So, good that—

Oh, no…

"Chang? Are you okay?"

"I, uh… I'm so sorry, Tintin! I—"

Chang pointed to his wet, sticky crotch.

Tintin smiled.

"Well, then we're going to need to fix that…" He said as he reached towards the wide elastic band on Chang's underwear.


End file.
